Darker Than Black: Behind the Story
by GoddessOfNight08
Summary: This ISN'T a real fic. This is an all-backstage pass to my story "Darker Than Black". By clicking this link you can read in-depth details about Katrina's friends, foes, and magical world. This includes ommited material and my process while writing. Enjoy.
1. Summary

If you did not read the summary, this is NOT AN ACTUAL STORY. This contains material belonging to my actual story, titled "Darker Than Black" which revolves around my Original Character, Katrina Alexandra Dumbledore in her seventh year at Hogwarts, coinciding with Harry Potter's third year. Said material includes:

-Character profiles  
-Katrina's Friends  
-Katrina's Foes  
-Omitted material  
-Backstories  
-Ghost story  
-Behind the story information  
-My thoughts  
-And tidbits of information in the process of writing Darker Than Black.

This being said, please go read Darker Than Black and follow both that story and this, so you can have a full idea. Thank you very much, and enjoy. ~Kami–chan (GoddessOfNight08)


	2. Katrina's Friends

**Katrina's Friends**

Ace Aidan– a Slytherin Prefect in the same year as Katrina. He is Maxine's sister through his mother being her aunt. Very sarcastic and mischievous, he has more than earned his place in Slytherin over the years. Still has a heart though, and is extremely loyal to his friends. He plays cello in the Hogwarts Orchestra. He is dating Jessica Sibal (since their fifth year, when he finally decided to ask her out) and has had a thing for her since they met on the Hogwarts Express before their first year even started, and doesn't care that their houses are rivals. His wand is 12 ½ inches, beech wood, phoenix tail feather, unyielding.

Analisa Devoroe– a Ravenclaw student who is one year behind Katrina. Her best friend is Ace, despite being in different Houses. She is an alto in the Frog Choir.

Evelyn Dixie– Gryffindor Prefect in the same year as Katrina. She is known to be 5"3', blonde, and can basically be described as a "pixie" (and thus, her last name.) She is best friends with Jessica, and the two can be seen hanging out whenever Jessica is not with Ace. She is dating a fellow Gryffindor named Justin. She takes Muggle Theater, and aspires to become an actress.

Fredrick Legarre – a Hufflepuff who is in the same year as Katrina. He is often shown hanging out with Millie. He is a plump but friendly boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Jessica Sibal – a Gryffindor Prefect who is in the same year as Katrina. Tanned, with dark hair and dark eyes, Jessica stands at 5"4'. She is best friends with Evelyn, and she is dating Ace since their fifth–year but has retained a love for him since they met on the train before the start of their first year. Love at first sight. Care of Magical Creatures is her favorite subject, but she is also in the Frog Choir.

Maxine Alice Kirkland – a Slytherin Prefect in the same year as Katrina, one of her closest friends. Ace is her cousin, and they look close enough alike that they could be siblings. She is in Slytherin due to her seemingly bipolar nature. Friendly and kind one minute, ready to hex you the next. She is mischievous rather than evil, the same as her cousin. Despite being in Slytherin, they have many friends in other houses. She doesn't like Draco Malfoy or his friends' "Pure–blood supremacy" (nor does her cousin or boyfriend) and rathers to them as "the little snakes". She is a lead soprano in the Frog Choir. Maxine is dating a Slytherin Prefect named Thomas "Tom" Felton, since fourth year, and plans to marry him in the future, seeing as they gave each other promise rings, Maxine's reading "_Mon cœur__et ma vie entière__" (_My heart and my whole life).

Mildred "Millie" St. Bliss – a Hufflepuff Prefect in the same year as Katrina. She has long, curly bronze hair and soft oak eyes, is 5"6', and a bit on the chubby side. She is almost always laughing and loves food, but retains a nice figure. She excels at Transfiguration. She is also part of the Frog Choir, and is a soprano.

Samantha Astley – a Ravenclaw student in the same year as Katrina, one of her best friends. She is two inches taller than Katrina, who already stands at 5"8'. Samantha is a sarcastic, quick–witted half–blood with a passion for learning, a trait shared by all in Ravenclaw. She used to wear braces but had them taken off the summer before the beginning of her fifth–year, and within that same season had to start wearing glasses, much to her dissatisfaction. She is a bit of a rebel, dying a streak of purple in her hair and often being caught after–curfew, but this has mostly stopped by fourth year. However, she caught a case of "Seventhitis" in her last year, as do almost all seventh–year students have, and often bends and gets around rules. She excels at Astronomy.

Serena Halifax – a Ravenclaw student in the same year as Katrina, who is her "wife". This is a joke between the two of them, having started in their fifth–year when Serena was freezing during a Herbology, and Katrina gave Serena her jacket and suffered the cold instead. Once the lesson was over and they out of the warmer greenhouse and into the snowy air, Katrina reclaimed her jacket but piggy–backed Serena back to the castle (the girl doesn't weigh much) so that they could share more body heat. That same day, Samantha, Uzel, Analisa, Serena, and Katrina were playing a game called "'Ditch-Kiss-Fuck-or-Marry", and all claimed that Katrina would make a wonderful wife, so Serena exclaimed that she wanted Katrina to be her wife, so they got "married" under Uzel's power as Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain and a Prefect (those being the only power she held.) Serena is a beautiful girl and a model, having appeared on the cover of _Teen Witch Magazine _on four separate occasions. She excels at Charms, and takes Muggle Dance. She is also a soprano in the Frog Choir.

Thomas "Tom" Felton – a Slytherin Prefect in the same year as Katrina. He stands at 5"9' with wiry muscles and dirty blond hair. He is a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was Captain for his fourth year, but gave up the position when he became a Prefect, deciding that there would be too much work to keep up both. He is known to play fair, unlike most of his teammates. This leads to conflict between him and the new captain, Marcus Flint, who is a year younger than him, as well as the rest of the team.

Uzel Quivedo – a Ravenclaw Prefect in the same year as Katrina. She has silky black hair, dark eyes, and stands at 5"7'. Uzel is one of her closest friends. She was captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team from 1991–1994, also serving as Chaser. She is Filipino–English, as her parents moved to Surrey, England three months before she was born. She is a very playful girl, but can be quite stern when it comes to acting as Captain or Prefect. She excels at Potions. Her wand is Ash wood, 11 ½ inches, dragon heartstring, hard.


	3. Time Line

TimeLine

It took me about an hour to figure out the whole time line for my story, which isn't even completed yet. While it is difficult sometimes, I have the whole thing written down in my notebook, which is very disorganized and messy, but luckily, HarryPotterWikia is very _very _helpful. _NOTE: OCs (original characters) have their names underlined!_

It goes like this:

_**1975:**_

**Births:**

-Troy McDuffie

**_1976:_**

**Births:**

-January 14th: Maxine Alice Kirkland is born  
-March 8th: Jessica Sibal is born  
-March 29th: Samantha Astely is born  
-July 14th: Katrina Alexandra Dumbledore is born  
-July 15th: Mildred "Millie" St. Bliss is born  
-July 21st: Serena Hailfax is born  
-August 22nd: Percy Weasley is born  
-September 4th: Fredrick Legarre is born  
-September 9th: Evelyn Dixie is born  
-September 22nd: Thomas "Tom" Felton is born  
-December 15th: Uzel Quivedo is born  
-December 30th: Ace Alexis Aidan is born  
-Orsino Thruston, drummer for the Weird Sisters band, is born  
-Viktor Krum of the Durmstrang Institute is born  
-Penelope Clearwater is born  
-Romeo Knight is born

**Events:**

-James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape take their Ordinary Wizarding Levels.  
-Lily Evans ends her friendship with Severus Snape after her calls her a Mudblood

_**1977:**_

**Births:**

-November 7th: Analisa Devoroe is born  
-Fleur Delacour is born  
-Cedric Diggory is born  
-C. Warrington (Slytherin Chaser for 1993–1994) is born

**Events:**

-Sirius Black uses the money received from his uncle Alphard Black to buy his own home  
-Vernon and Petunia Dursley move in Privet Drive

**_1978:_**

**Births:**

-April 1st– Fred and George Weasley are born  
-Angelina Johnson is born sometime in October  
-Alicia Spinnet is born  
-Arian Pucey (Chaser on Slytherin Quidditch Team, at most 1989–1996) is born  
-Lee Jordan is born

**Events:**

-James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape leave Hogwarts

_**1979:**_

**Births:**

-Katie Bell  
-Cho Chang  
-September 19th: Hermione Granger

**Events:**

-Sybill Trelawney makes The Prophecy and then becomes Divination professor at Hogwarts

**Deaths:**

-Regulus Black

_**1980**_

**Births:**

-1 March: Ronald Weasley  
-5 June: Draco Malfoy  
-23 June: Dudley Dursley  
-30 July: Neville Longbottom  
-31 July: Harry Potter  
-Lavender Brown  
-Vincent Crabbe  
-Seamus Finnigan  
-Gregory Goyle  
-Padma Patil  
-Parvati Patil  
-Dean Thomas  
-Blaise Zabini

**Events:**

-Igor Karkaroff is captured by Alastor Moody and sent to Azkaban

_**1981**_

**Births:**

-August 11th: Ginny Weasley  
-Luna Lovegood  
-Colin Creevy

**Events:**

-October 31st: Lord Voldemort kills James and Lily Potter. The Killing Curse rebounds off Harry and kills Voldy himself, leaving Harry with a lightning scar  
-The First Wizarding War Ends  
-November 1st: Sirius Black is arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. Peter faked his death and went into hiding after severing his own finger.  
-Vernon and Petunia Dursely reluctantly accept Harry into their home  
-Horace Slughorn retires from his post at Hogwarts  
-Severus Snape becomes Potions Master at Hogwarts  
-Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. are arrested for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. The Longbottoms are committed to St. Mungo's and their infant son Neville is taken into the care of his paternal grandmother, Augusta Longbottom

**Deaths:**

-Lily and James Potter  
-Twelve Muggles at the hand of Peter Pettigrew

_**1984:**_

**Individuals Begin Attending Hogwarts:**

-Nyphmdora Tonks  
-Charles Weasley

**_1986:_**

**Individuals Who Begin Attending Hogwarts:**

-Troy McDuffie (Ravenclaw)

_**1987:**_

**Individuals Begin Attending Hogwarts:**

-Katrina Dumbledore (Ravenclaw)  
-Samantha Astley (Ravenclaw)  
-Uzel Quivedo (Ravenclaw)  
-Serena Halifax (Ravenclaw)  
-Penelope Clearwater (Ravenclaw)  
-April (Ravenclaw)  
-May (Ravenclaw)  
-June (Ravenclaw)  
-Romeo Knight (Ravenclaw)  
-Alfred Jones (Ravenclaw)  
-Mildred St. Bliss (Hufflepuff)  
-Fredrick Legarre (Hufflepuff)  
-Ace Aidan (Slytherin)  
-Maxine Kirkland (Slytherin)  
-Thomas Felton (Slytherin)  
-Evelyn Dixie (Gryffindor)  
-Jessica Sibal (Gryffindor)  
-Percy Weasley (Gryffindor)  
-Oliver Wood (Gryffindor)

_**1988:**_

**Individuals Who Behin Attending Hogwarts:**

Analisa Devoroe (Ravenclaw)

_**1989:**_

**Individuals Begin Attending Hogwarts:**

-Lee Jordan (Gryffindor)  
-Alicia Spinnet (Gryffindor)  
-Fred Weasley (Gryffindor)  
-George Weasley (Gryffindor)  
-Cedric Diggory (Gryffindor)  
-Angelina Johnson (Gryffindor)

**Individuals that Leave Hogwarts**

-Bill Weasley

_**1990:**_

**Individuals Begin Attending Hogwarts:**

-Katie Bell  
-Cho Chang  
-Scott Murray (Ravenclaw)

**Events**

-Cornelius Fudge becomes Minister of Magic


	4. Ravenclaw Quidditch Team

**Ravenclaw Quidditch Team (During Katrina's time)**

Captain_: Uzel Quivedo (1991–1994)_

Chasers: _Troy McDuffie (1988–1993), Analisa Devoroe (1990–1995), Uzel Quivedo (1989–1994)_

Beaters: _Samantha Astley (1989–1994), Travis Willingham (1991–1996)_

Keeper: _Romeo Knight (1988–1994_)

Seeker: _Scott Murray (1991–1993)_

_**I'm taking liberties here people, but Cho Chang does become Seeker in 1993. **_


	5. List of OCs

**_List of OCs (Original Characters)_**

**In RAVENCLAW:**

–Katrina A. Dumbledore (1987–1994)  
–Serena Halifax (1987–1994)  
–Samantha Astley (1987–1994)  
–Uzel Quivedo (1987–1994)  
–April (1987–1994)  
–May (1987–1994)  
–June (1987–1994)  
–Romeo Knight (1987–1994)  
–Alfred Jones (1987–1994)  
–Analisa Devoroe (1988–1995)  
–Troy McDuffie (1986–1993)  
–Scott Murray (1990–1997)

**In GRYFFINDOR:**

–Evelyn Dixie (1987–1994)  
–Jessica Sibal (1987–1994)

**In SLYTHERIN:**

–Ace Alexis Aidan (1987–1994)  
–Maxine Alice Kirkland (1987–1994)  
–Thomas "Tom" Felton (1987–1994)

**In HUFFLEPUFF:**

–Mildred "Millie" St. Bliss (1987–1994)  
–Fredrick Legarre (1987–1994)  
–Liam Scott (1993-2001)


End file.
